Abraham Lincoln
Those were the words of Abraham Lincoln when he was 32 years old . The disappointment that comes straight took him to a point where he wanted to end his life . Lincoln wrote the above words when he decided to start a new chapter in his life . Later, he became one of the President of America's most known and loved people . His name is well known throughout the world as an end to slavery in America . Lincoln was born in Kentucky , USA , where his father worked as a carpenter . He had lost his mother at an early age , then her father married again . But Lincoln and his sister was a very loving stepmother . Lincoln child grows into a tall and strapping young man . Her clothes always never seem fitting . Short- sleeve shirt and pants always felt always hang above the ankles . When observed , it seems he does not deserve to be a great person in the future , which turned out to be true. First time watching Slavery Lincoln , was when he hired transports to carry cargo to New Orleans in 1828. Later , when he visited the city for the second time , he promised to himself that he had to remove the practice of slavery . Lincoln did not follow such education in general , but he is keen to learn to read and write to become a successful lawyer . Although he sometimes considered as a ' homo ' by the neighbors because of behavior and clothing , but it is quite flexible to local residents . This is solely because he has a sense of humor that stands out and always make others happy . First fall in love with a woman named Anne Rutledge , a neighbor's child innkeeper where he lived . Anne's father was the one who suggested that Lincoln go into politics . At the beginning of his career , Lincoln was elected to Parliament for the area of Illinois in 1834 . Then was re-elected in 1838 and 1840. At that time, he met a man named Stephen Douglas , who later became rivals both in terms of love and politics . Mary Todd , they were fighting over women , came from Kentucky , preferring Lincoln as husband , but they were not happy pernikahn . In 1842 , after a year of their marriage , Lincoln opened firm with a friend named William H. Herndon . Friendship of these two men turned out to persevere to the end of life of Lincoln . Later, Herndon was the one who wrote a biography of Abraham Lincoln . In 1846 , Lincoln was elected to Congress . But membership is not renewed because he proposed legislation to end slavery in the District Of Columbia . Disappointed, he returned enable his firm . He stopped his political activities for some time , but then he was better known by the public as an honest lawyer . In fact , Lincoln could not stop for too long from the world of politics . In 1854 , the issue of slavery makes foray back into politics . Taampaknya he had to compete with Stephen Douglas , who tried to subdue the South Americans who supported slavery , while the Northern region against it . Lincoln did not think that half of the country maintaining slavery when half against his fellow countrymen . He was thinking , no nation may consist of half slave half not . However , it turns out Lincoln was hit in the first round against Douglas , the U.S. Senate seats . Although this time he lost , in May 1860 , Lincoln was elected as a Republican presidential candidate . Meanwhile , Democrats attacked all-out , and they call it a ' solicitor nuts ' , ' incompetent speak English ' and so on . But ultimately , he turned out to be elected President of the United States . Four days after he became president , the Southern states were out of the Federation of the United States . Southern countries that later formed the Confederacy itself . Lincoln felt sad about it , and trying to seek an end to the separation . However , the conflict between North and South is even more peaked and became the Civil War . Lincoln continues to strive mightily to stop the conflict although no avail . To understand the political background of the American Civil War , is necessary to explain how the origin of America was formed . In the 17th century , the settlers from the UK , France , Spain , Netherlands and Germany come to North America , which they regard as a new uninhabited land they found. They come in search of prosperity , freedom of religion , as well as to expand the powers of their homeland and build a new empire . British Empire then apply its laws in situ , so that the new country that they call New England . After the war of American independence , free territories were then formed a federation which they call the United States . Each new federation agreed to keep taking care of their own government , although they also have to deal with a common interest . Because , things like defense remains a common concern . The southern part of America that join the federation , developing agriculture that relies on slave labor . The northern part is more heavily dependent on trade and industry , although agriculture remains important regard . Therefore there is no slavery in the north . Meanwhile , the issue of slavery became a hot issue for the newly merged region to the Union , while the people in the states have not been fully prepared by the slavery question . While American law states all men are equally entitled to ' life and liberty to obtain happiness ' , but also protect the rights of private property . Slaves were private property . The notion that the slave is a very private property contrary to other opinions that slaves were human family who also have a right to independence . This is the basic problem for people in all regions of the U.S. . Actually a lot of terms that can be seen from this issue . First , whether enslaved humans also is a right ? Today, slavery was not justified in many other countries around the world . Everyone agrees that it is clearly not justified to curb the freedom of others . But the South has spent a lot of money to buy slaves . Social life , economy , and politics they walked on the basis of ownership of slaves . So , there really was not difficult to understand how important it is for their servitude . There is also the political side of the problem of ownership of slaves to the South . How to run a ' Union States ' when some regions consist of ' people - free' while others are ' slaves ' ? Although , it is desirable competitor Lincoln , Douglas . Clearly the South worried that a growing number of regions Federation ' so - free ' , then slavery would be completely abolished . They think that if this happens , they will go bankrupt , both socially and politically . The only way may have formed two separate federal . But even this was not possible . As soon as Lincoln was elected as President , the South withdrew from the federation . On 12 April 1861 , the South attacked the North in the city of Fort Sunter . Civil War or the War between the states of the federation ' has begun . There are large differences between the North and South . In the Northern region of skin more white population . They are more advanced in the field of production of goods while the South is better in agriculture . In many ways , exceeded North South , although the South region of highly skilled military , in fact, wars are more prevalent in the South . Although they are better in terms of combat . The battle is not easy to win. As we know , after several attacks , the North won the war . As the war progressed , Lincoln , still pushing for election again at the end of the period he served as President , and it turns out he was re-elected for the next period . In November 1863 , in the battle of Gettysburg , Lincoln delivered a speech , which is remembered in history . He says " ... birth of a new nation , founded on liberty that upholds the recognition that all men are created equal . " Words of Lincoln at Gettysburg gives two principles of freedom and equality - are the foundation upon which American countries . Lincoln died in a way that is unexpected . While we were watching the theater with his wife , he was shot by a man named John Wilkes Booth . Death had to pick him up when peace for America . Maybe it was the culmination of events that must occur as victimizing the end of slavery in America . After his death , Lincoln is known as a great man , and the ideals that have been upheld to be maintained by all Americans . Source * pustakabiografi.blogspot.com Category:President of the United States Category:Lincoln family